


The Sound of Silence

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence closes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place approximately ten years after Season 4. Jonathan and Malcolm have an established relationship, and this is Malcolm's voice. The poem quoted is "The Song of Wandering Aengus" \- W. B. Yeats, an indirect reference to the season 1 episode "Rogue Planet". The title is a reference to the song "The Sounds of Silence" – Simon & Garfunkel

 

__________________________________________________

 

I _cannot_ fall asleep. 

After promising to stay awake, I'm finding it a hard promise to keep. It might be the silence, utter and profound. Quiet enough that the sound of my own breathing seems to echo. I never realized how much white noise is present, and unnoticed, in the environment of an operational shuttlecraft. 

This shuttle lost all power when we were hit by a powerful ion storm while attempting a landing on this godforsaken place, an abandoned colony site. 

Jonathan has taken an emergency beacon kit and gone to try to find a place to deploy it where the signal has a chance of penetrating the ion layers wrapped like gauzy bindings around the planet.

I should be with him – it's too dangerous for anyone to go out alone. But the landing knocked me unconscious and he suspected a concussion. I felt fine when I came to, but he was having none of it. So his instructions to me were to stay in the shuttle, stay hydrated, and most importantly, not to fall asleep. 

Jonathan took my face gently between his hands, searching my eyes to make sure I understood what he was asking and why he had to go. I nodded and murmured 'I will'. He kissed me then, and my eyes fluttered closed as he left. I didn't want to see him go. 

He left me with the silence. It's seductive, almost urging me to sleep, just for a little while. As I fight to stay awake, it turns oppressive, threatening to smother me to force the issue. Fighting it off, I want to scream, to shatter the power of the silence, but no sound comes from my mouth although I keep trying. 

The clang of the hatch breaks into whatever semi-conscious state I've fallen into. And finally a word forms and I can utter it. 

"Jon..."

He's at my side in a moment, gathering me in his arms, stroking my hair as he cradles my head against his chest.

"Malcolm! You scared me. You were drowsy and I had a hard time getting you to hear me. You must have been having a nightmare as well... you kept trying to call out. But silently."

I can't talk about it, and just let him hold me. I feel his fingertips brushing what must be tears from my cheek.

"I got the beacon up and operating. _Enterprise_ should be able to respond in a few hours, by morning at the latest. I'll be glad to get you back so Phlox can do some scans to make sure you're okay. Now how can I keep you from falling asleep again?"

It comes as a surprise that I can find both my voice and the right words. "Talk to me, Jonathan... just keep talking. Sing. Recite poetry... whatever it takes. Just fill the silence. Please."

He settles us both more comfortably, still holding me close. His warmth is welcome and his voice fills the void.

" _I went out to the hazel wood because a fire was in my head..._ "

________________________________________________

 


End file.
